Meus Domus
by BrendaBanner1234
Summary: Adrian's life is forever been in the history books. But what about those behind the scenes moments? Where you see her childhood, her hopes, her dreams? The stories that didn't quite make it into the other ones. Well...here they are. ONE-SHOT SERIES BASED ON ADRIANS LIFE! BETAD BY ANARCHICMUSE!
1. Lessons

**Heeelllllloooo everybody! My goodness the oneshots are here! The oneshots are here!**

 **I am a little crazy on some medicine for bronchitis right now, but I feel FANTASTIC!**

 **I have been crazy busy with my first semester in college so that's why I haven't updated yet but now I can start! I wrote a bunch over my break and now I just gotta type it all out.**

 **This story title goes to SIBIANA! They suggested My Happy Home and I made it into Meus Domus which means My Home. At least I think it does. But congratulations! Just so people know, those who win get cameo's in these oneshots. So I will be messaging you shortly to ask what kind of cameo you want! I still need help with finding titles for Civil War, Avengers 2, and when she finally reenters the Wizarding World!**

 **Also THANK YOU to Pyrrhos for helping me with the Latin. I had messed up on the original titles and they helped me a bunch! THANK YOU!**

 **I also got to let you guys know about Luke4444. It has been years but this person gave me a lot of information that will help with many one-shots in this story. It comes into play minorly in this chapter but will grow as some more chapters about Adrian's magic take place. Thanks Luke4444!**

 **As usual AnarchicMuse is the best and without them this story would be terrible!**

 **And by the way if you have not read my story, My Little Girl you probably won't know what is going on.**

 **And now onto the first oneshot of the series!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Marvel or Harry Potter. But Adrian is mine and I co-own any new characters that I create so BACK OFF!**

[Adrian]

I ran across the hallway of Papa, Miss Pepper, and my floor. Today was the day I had been waiting for and I couldn't be more excited!

Two weeks had passed since the alien invasion. Two weeks since I'd gone to Asgard to convince everyone that Mr. Loki was good and, as a result, ended up with Mr. Odin making him my teacher. My _magic_ teacher.

And today was going to be my first lesson!

It was odd. Putting a name to what I am able to do. I'd never believed things like magic existed but they do and Mr. Loki was going to teach me how to do everything he could. Well…maybe not _everything_. He says there are steps to magic and the growth of it for every individual was different.

Papa was excited for me too, but he's been different since the invasion, he's barely let me out of his sight, Just the other day, I found a GPS tracker in my favorite headband. When I showed it to Miss Pepper she got so mad her face was as red as her hair. She and Papa argued for hours about it, but I understood where Papa was coming from.

Papa was worried about me. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Right?

When I reached their bedroom, I quietly pushed the door open and poked my head inside. Papa and Miss Pepper slept on an enormous four poster with what had to be the softest sheets in the world. Or at least they used to. One of the posters was gone thanks to my little explosion two weeks ago, but, aside from that, the room was pretty much fixed. All they needed to do was repaint a wall or two!

I edged closer to the bed ready to pounce on them only to find Papa wasn't in bed. I frowned looking back at the open door. Was he in his lab again? I crept back out of the room and made my way to the elevator.

"It is quite late Miss Adrian," JARVIS spoke up when I pressed the button to the floor of Papa's labs.

"I know JARVIS. But I'm just checking on Papa," I told him.

When the elevator doors slip open, I could immediately hear Papa welding in his lab. I skipped over to the door and put on my lab coat and safety goggles. Papa had one for every lab for me.

Walking in I saw he was working on an Iron Man helmet. This one was new though, the helmet was different colors.

"Papa?" I called to him. He turned off the welder and looked to me.

"Adrian? What are you doing up so late?" he asked, pulling off his helmet and setting his equipment aside.

"Today is my first lesson with Mr. Loki," I told him as he picked me up and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"That's not until ten munchkin. It's only-" he paused and looked at his watch. "Three in the morning."

I shrugged my shoulder. "I'm awake now."

Papa snorted in amusement. "Well since we are both up, why not be productive?" he said, sitting down with me in his lap.

"Why aren't you in bed Papa?"

He was silent for a minute.

"Papa just didn't want to sweetheart…Now why not help me with this new helmet I'm designing?"

And that is where Miss Pepper found us the next morning, still in the lab working on Papa's helmet. After scolding him for several minutes about letting me stay up all night with him in the lab, she took me to get washed up and ready for my lesson. I finished dressing just as JARVIS informed us that Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki were on their way up.

The moment the doors opened I wrapped myself around Mr. Loki's legs in the tightest hug I could manage,

"Someone seems a bit excited," he observed.

I nodded rapidly, drawing a booming laugh from Mr. Thor.

"Hello Thor, Loki. Would you like something to eat before I head out?" Miss Pepper asked.

"Thank you Lady Pepper, but we are quite well. I am just here to monitor the lesson," Mr. Thor said.

Miss Pepper gave him a nod before kissing my head and heading out.

After she left, knelt so he could look me in the eyes a little easier. "Are you ready little sorceress?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly and pulled both him and Mr. Loki's to the living room by their hands. Papa was sitting on the couch that he'd pushed back the night before to give us room to practice.

"Well Professor ready to start?" Papa asked Mr. Loki. I could tell Papa was still mad at him.

Just a bit.

Mr. Loki gave him a small smile, then led me to the center of the room. "Today won't be anything too exciting as you first need to understand your own magic," he told me.

I nodded, taking everything he said very seriously.

"The first day we met I could tell something was different about you. To test it I channeled my magic into my hand. Do you remember what you did?" he asked.

I nodded again. Because I'd been able to feel his magic, I'd been transfixed by the power I could sense coming from his hand.

"The reason you felt such a pull to me is because your magic was sensing me. Every person's magic is different. If you really wanted to go into it, a person can categorize their magic. Things like dark and light, or black and white; these are categories of not only a person's magic but the kind of magic someone can do."

"What is the difference between dark and black or light and white?" I asked confused.

"Well think of it this way. My natural magic is dark, there is no doubting that, it is simply because my magic responds to the darker spectrums of magic. It does not mean I truly do dark and terrible things."

I nodded in understanding.

"Black on the other hand is what I might be if the person you saw during the attack a few weeks ago was how I truly was. Black magic is truly evil."

"So it's kind of like electricity?" Papa said.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Loki asked.

"Electricity. You said your magic responds to the dark spectrums and the way you explained it, it is like opposing sides. Say dark magic being a negative charge and light magic being a positive one," Papa explained.

Mr. Loki looked thoughtful. "Yes…that could be one way to explain it, but it would need to go deeper. Not every kind of magic is set in stone. It can be used in a variety of different ways," Mr. Loki said. Then he raised his hand and made a flower from one of the vases float towards me.

"Wow…" I said, taking the flower.

"Did you see how I used that levitation charm to do something nice?" Mr. Loki asked.

I nodded.

He raised his hand, making the entire vase float, before dropping it to the ground causing it to shatter.

"Hey, what's your problem, Rudolph?" Papa exclaimed, rising to his feet.

Mr. Loki didn't even blink in the face of his anger, he simply waved his hand again and fixed the vase.

"Now I did something not so nice with the same spell. Magic is all about intent. Even the lightest of spells can be used for the wrong reasons."

Papa walked over to the vase and picked it up, examining it.

"How did you warp the gravity of the vase?" he asked, looking to Mr. Loki. The man blinked. I could tell he didn't realize how inquisitive Papa would be about this, but this was something we were both learning about. And Papa loved a good puzzle.

"Well…I'm not actually sure…Magic is…magic. Terrible explanation I know, but I am not well versed in all of the science of this world. I don't really have a good explanation for the subject of the vase's gravity," Mr. Loki said, he seemed reluctant to admit he didn't know something.

When Papa took out a notebook to write something down, I tugged on Mr. Loki's sleeve, silently asking him to continue. I knew Papa would still be listening.

"Can you tell what kind of magic a person might be? How you can tell your dark?" I asked.

"Well that is one of the things we can do today Adrian. We just need to focus very hard. Close your eyes," he instructed.

I immediately did as told, eager to get started.

"Relax your mind," Mr. Loki murmured. "Don't try to clear it, focus on calling your magic to the surface. Try and feel like you did the first time we met. Try to feel the magic, the strength of it, like when you called your father out of the vortex. You have done incredible things Adrian, but right now you need to find your magic."

I tried. Really I did. I tried thinking of all of the times I used magic, but one memory kept coming back to me. The time I appeared on the roof of my school back in England. And then it jumped to when I turned my teacher's hair blue, or that time with the sweater and how angry those people got every time I did that.

I started panicking. I wasn't even trying to do magic and they got mad what if everyone else did? Sure I was learning but what if I was a bad student? What if I did something wrong?

I could feel the tightening in my chest. I wanted Papa.

"P-Papa…" I whimpered. Instantly I was surrounded by warmth. I could smell grease and the cologne that Papa used and I could feel how tense I was in his arms. Then as everything came back I noticed that some type of wind was dying down.

Oh no, I did it again. I buried my head into Papa.

"Hey munchkin what's the matter you were doing so good?" Papa asked, kissing my forehead.

"No I wasn't," I muttered, ashamed of myself.

"Your father was right Adrian," Mr. Loki said. "I don't know why you got so scared little one, and I won't ask. But you were doing quite well especially for the first time you have purposefully tried to call your magic. Do not be ashamed."

"Indeed little sorceress" Mr. Thor piped in. "Be proud of yourself and hold your head up high."

I smiled at all of them and nodded.

"Perhaps what young Adrian needs is a totem," Mr. Loki said thoughtfully.

"A what?" Papa and I said at the same time.

"A totem. It is an object that you can center your magic around. It makes things easier for someone with magic to focus on it and gives them the ability to call it forth. It helps someone as young as Adrian. It isn't permanent. But it might be best to have one until she reaches her maturity."

"Well how can we get one?" Papa said.

"You can't just pick one up from the market. A totem is a precious thing. I've seen the folklore of the witches and wizards of this planet. They use sticks and without them are virtually powerless. Utterly useless thing to use. The kind of thing that Adrian needs is something that comes from the deepest emotions you have," Mr. Loki explained.

"Well what was yours Mr. Loki?" I asked him.

He got very quiet. I didn't think he would answer before finally he took a deep breath. "It was a cuff. A cuff to go around my wrist. It was made of a broken satchel of mine. It was a gift." He said quietly. I saw Mr. Thor go wide-eyed and smile a little bit. He must have given him the cuff!

"Well, we will work something out. Until Adrian finds a totem can she still do her lessons?" Papa asked.

"Well of course. The totem isn't mandatory but it is useful and I think will help in the long run. For now I will give Adrian things to work on throughout the course of a week, not just something she can learn in a day," Mr. Loki explained and then he looked to me "Would you like to try again Adrian?"

I gulped and then nodded. I had to do this. I was going to do this!

I walked over to him again and closed my eyes.

This time I thought of Papa. I thought of the moment that Mr. Loki and I met. When I phased through the glass and was instantly in Papa's arms. How I could feel the love he had given me even then, when I thought all hope was lost.

And then I felt _it_. It started from my belly and it almost did feel like electricity. I felt this flowing motion go all around me. I started to feel warm and I could even feel my hair begin to lift. And through my closed eyelids I began to see gray.

Literally gray. The outer edges of my vision were blacks and whites. They swirled and bobbled around each other like a dance. And when they collided I saw a warm gray light.

"I can see it Mr. Loki…" I whispered, not wanting it to go away. This was my magic. It was so…beautiful.

"You truly are extraordinary Adrian," I heard him reply. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the lights flickering. Papa was looking at me with pride. Mr. Thor was looking at me in awe. And Mr. Loki…was amused?

"You my dear are neither dark or light or black or white," He said cryptically. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You, little Adrian, are what magic calls gray. Both light and dark magic responds to you quite well, that is why your magic responds to your will so easily. The interesting thing is that gray is neither good nor bad as well. It is considered a neutral kind of magic." He said before chuckling.

"At least I won't be bored teaching you." He said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me munchkin." Papa said with a smile.

I love magic.

 **There it is! The first chapter of my one shot series. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Hey everybody! Second oneshot in the house!**

 **So I am really hoping you guys liked the last chapter. I worked really hard in trying to explain all the magic stuff and I hope I did a good job.**

 **Also THANK YOU to Pyrrhos for helping me with the Latin. I had messed up on the original titles and they helped me a bunch! THANK YOU!**

 **Giving a shout out to AnarchicMuse, my beta. Without them this story would be a complete grammatical mess! ANARCHICMUSE RULES!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the Marvel series or Harry Potter, I do claim ownership of Adrian Stark and co-ownership of any new characters that I help create. So watch it bub.**

[Tony]

Much like Adrian had a month ago, I was creeping through the hallway of our floor. I had been planning this day since the moment I was able to take Adrian out of England. I've had to tweak it now and then of course, especially since there would be a lot more people now, but the results remained the same.

Adrian has had three more lessons with Loki, and each had been more fascinating than the last. Most of the lessons revolved around Loki teaching her how to focus her magic without a totem as she hadn't found a totem that felt right for her.

But Adrian had amazing control, especially for someone who has gray magic. She still lost control every now and then, but Loki had told me that it wasn't anything to worry about. Sometimes her little body couldn't control all of the magic flowing through her and she ended up breaking little things like vases or windows. But I was always there to soothe the tears. Loki said that if this continues she'll need a totem just so her magic won't hurt her.

But besides that I had a mission to complete today. Today was Adrian's seventh birthday and this would be the first time she ever got to celebrate it.

I'd been struggling with what kind of gift to give her because I wanted it to be perfect. Since the vortex I had an idea that I have been working on. I really hope she'll like it.

Right now it was 7:30 am and the party supply people should be arriving pretty soon. It wasn't going to be huge. Just me, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey…plus Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Loki. Hell Pepper even invited Fury and Hill!

Pepper is the one who finally helped me decide on the theme of the party. She is a genius honestly.

By the time I got to the lobby I realized that somebody was already there.

"Morning Tony," Capsicle greeted. I just stared at him. How did he get in?

"Hope you don't mind," he continued when it became obvious I was too surprised to respond. "Didn't get much sleep last night. Since you gave everyone access I just decided to head over early."

Oh yeah I gave them access. I nodded, going over to pour a cup of coffee.

"No problem at all Spangles. Want a cup?" I said, holding up the coffee pot. He declined.

"Awful nice of you to invite everybody to Adrian's party."

"Addy's not too comfortable around a lot of people. She seemed okay with you guys."

She also didn't want to try and meet new kids. Not that I blame her, the dumb ones were annoying. But Pepper insists she is going to have to make friends soon if she is going to school.

It was quiet for a little bit.

"Hey Tony…about our fight on the carrier-"

"Mr. Stark the party suppliers are in the lobby."

Thank God for JARVIS.

"Send them up JARVIS," I said, hoping to escape the blonde man's earnest blue gaze.

"Come on Tony, let me apologize" he tried to say.

"You don't need to Steve," I said trying to get him to shut up. Nothing he said before wasn't something I didn't already believe about myself.

"Yeah, I do, Tony."

I was rescued by the timely arrival of the delivery men, carrying everything we would need for the party. "All right people let's get started. The birthday princess will be up at ten sharp!"

[Adrian]

At ten am I woke up to Miss Pepper shaking me.

"Miss Pepper?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Time to get up sweetie! Today is a very special day," she said.

I looked at her in confusion.

"It's your birthday Addy," she said, stroking my head.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

She looked sad for a second but quickly made herself look happy again. "It is your special day Addy! And we are going to celebrate."

A wide grin grew on my face,

"We are!" I said in excitement, running from my bed but Miss Pepper hugged me laughing.

"Yes, we are, but first we have to get you ready," she said going to my closet and pulling out a dress bag.

"A new dress and everything!" I exclaimed. No one had ever celebrated my birthday before and I certainly never got a new dress for it.

Miss Pepper quickly helped me get ready. I loved my new dress! It was a simple dark blue color and it had capped sleeves and a collar and everything! Miss Pepper even had white stockings for me and black Mary Janes to go with them. To finish off the look she had a white headband for my hair and white lace gloves for my hands. The white headband framed my face just right so that it highlighted my emerald green eyes and hid the strange scar on my forehead.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" Miss Pepper asked. I nodded in glee.

Miss Pepper then picked me up and set me on her hip before going to the elevator and pressing the button for the "Avengers" floor. That's the floor Papa calls it at least. Where is Papa anyway?

"Oh, before I forget."

Miss Pepper placed a crown on her head. It was a five point white crown with blue sapphires on each point. It looked like something you would find at a fancy party store.

"What's that for Miss Pepper?" I asked just as the elevator doors opened.

"SURPRISE!"

My eyes went wide as I tried to take it in. There was Papa…and Uncle Bruce, Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki, Mr. Steve, Uncle Rhodey, Mr. Happy, Mr. Clint, Mr. Nick, Miss Hill, and Miss Tasha! The whole room was decorated too. There were blue, pink, and purple streamers everywhere and balloons of all different shapes and sizes. There were big red and white mushrooms everywhere and some even looked big enough to be seats! Not to mention all the crazy odd looking flowers that were now in the vases around the room. Roses hung everywhere as well and there were playing cards used as decorations!

There was a cake. A big cake decorated with playing cards and tea cups and in big blue letters it said "Happy Birthday Addy."

"It's Alice in Wonderland…" I whispered.

I looked at all the people around me in shock and saw they all were wearing some kind of head gear like Miss Pepper, who I now realized was the White Queen. Papa had a big purple hat on with a red ribbon and a playing card on it; so he must be the Mad Hatter! Uncle Rhodey and Mr. Happy had on matching black fedoras with Heart playing cards, so they must be Card Soldiers.

Mr. Steve and Mr. Thor had on bunny ears! Mr. Thor's looked brownish and had a saucer and tea cup in the middle while Mr. Steve's were white and he even had a pocket watch! They had to be the Jack Rabbit and the White Rabbit!

Mr. Clint had to be the Jabberwocky because he had what looked like a dragon on his head! And Miss Tasha was definitely the Queen of Hearts because she had a golden crown on her head like Miss Peppers and it had rubies instead of sapphires and had red cloth in the middle. Uncle Bruce was the Blue Caterpillar because he even had the caterpillar on his head complete with a monocle and everything!

Mr. Nick and Miss Hill had on matching red crowns so they must be the Red King and Queen! Miss Hill's even had diamonds on hers, at least they looked like diamonds. And finally, Mr. Loki had blue, white, and purple striped cat ears! He was the Cheshire Cat!

They did all of this…for me?

Papa was smiling at me and he took a step towards Miss Pepper and I.

"Happy Birthday munchkin," he said opening his arms. I leapt from Miss Pepper to Papa and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Congratulations on the day of your birth, little sorceress!" Mr. Thor said, patting my head. Everyone began giving me the same sentiments which helped me calm down.

"Today is going to be all about you munchkin. Let's eat some cake!" Papa said and we all cheered.

We ate so much food and cake I felt I was going to burst! The cake was raspberry and lemon flavored which was my absolute favorite kind of cake. Everyone played games with me, including Hide and Seek! Mr. Clint taught me how to hide in the air vents during a round but for some reason not everyone was happy about that. Papa even let me have coffee for the first time! It was decaf and I had to put a lot of creamer in it.

All of a sudden, Papa picked me up and placed me on a big mushroom that was by the sofa.

And that's when I noticed the presents. Some were big and some were small but all of them were wrapped with pretty patterned papers and had big bows and strings. I just stared at all of them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Papa said. He put a hand on my head and I knew everyone was just staring at me but I was so confused.

"I…I get presents?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Everyone looked angry, but Papa knelt in front of me and had me look at him.

"Every last present here is yours princess. You are my daughter now and I am going to make sure you are spoiled beyond belief for the rest of your precious life okay?" Papa said. I smiled softly at him.

"Maybe not too spoiled," I said softly causing everyone to chuckle. Papa kissed my forehead and sat beside me but on the couch. Uncle Rhodey then got up and picked up a pink and purple wrapped present.

"Why not start with mine Addy?" he suggested. I nodded eagerly and placed the present in my lap. This was my very first present on my birthday. I ran my hands over the packaging in awe. Then I began to slowly tear the wrapping off and I couldn't help but smile with what was inside.

"Walkie talkies. Snagged some from the supplies at the base. They are a blast to have especially when I need a partner in crime to prank your dad," he said causing everyone to laugh.

"In your dreams."

"Why not open some more?" Miss Pepper said and I nodded eagerly. She laughed and I quickly began to like opening presents!

Mr. Happy had given me a tea set! The tea set was real too, all porcelain and in pretty pink and white designs. It was hand painted and everything. Now I could use this for play time and I quickly invited everyone over for tea at some point.

Mr. Steve had given me a music box saying, "Every little lady needs a music box." It was the best because it played pretty music when you opened it and it had a man and a woman spinning a circle as if they were dancing!

Miss Hill had given me my old Junior G-Girl Jacket officially with a pass that had Level 3 clearance which I thought was awesome!

's present was a soft pink dress. It was beautiful and it even had jewels woven into the fabric but there was one issue.

"Mr. Thor…This dress is too big for me." I told him. It would fit Miss Pepper far more than it would me. Mr. Thor then laughed.

"This dress is not for right now. This is a gift from my whole family because when you reach the age of maturity you must be fit to show just how regal you really are little sorceress. Great things are in your future." He explained. I smiled softly and thanked him.

"Well how can she not be regal she is my daughter," Papa said haughtily causing everyone to roar with laughter.

Miss Natasha stepped up and handed me a present in silver wrapping paper. When I opened it I gasped in delight.

"Ballet shoes!" I said, not noticing the panicked looks that Mr. Clint, Mr. Nick, and Miss Hill sent each other.

"Every little girl needs a hobby. While this wasn't my favorite I think you would love to dance. And I can teach you," she said with a soft smile. I smiled back at her and hugged the shoes before putting them gently back in their box and setting them aside.

I picked up a long box with the help of Miss Pepper and I saw Mr. Clint smile. So this must be his present. When I unwrapped the paper and lifted the lid of the box I dropped the lid. I just stared at what was inside, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

I picked it up so carefully, too afraid to break it. She was so beautiful. The doll had pretty pink skin and copper red curls like Miss Pepper. Her eyes were sky blue and she was wearing the most beautiful mint green dress. She had on a forest green cape, a white fur hat and a matching purse with shoes.

This was the first doll that I had owned in my entire life.

When I finally set it down I hopped off the mushroom and hugged Mr. Clint. Everyone froze. I only ever initiated contact with Papa, Miss Pepper, Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Bruce. Mr. Clint slowly hugged me back.

"Go open some more presents doll face," he said, making me giggle before going back to my mushroom seat.

I grabbed a thin box, seeing a tag that said, "From Uncle Bruce" and eagerly looked inside of it. A big grin came onto my face.

Inside was a brand new sketchbook, complete with colored pencils and the fancy regular pencils for sketching.

"I saw your drawings on the carrier Addy. You have a gift. I just wanted you to explore that." Uncle Bruce said looking nervous.

I ran over and jumped onto him, hugging him tight.

"Happy Birthday Little Hulk Tamer," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and ran back, this time sitting on Papa's lap.

"I suppose it's my turn now," Mr. Nick said, handing me a strange metal object with a bow on it. I looked up to him.

"Push the button." He said with a smirk. I found the blue button and pushed it only to drop it as it began to shift into a-

"A scooter!" Miss Pepper said in delight. Probably now she'll want me to go to the kids park with it, but I was still excited.

"Got some of my men to work on it and they added a couple of special features. Aerodynamics, all terrain tires, and booster rockets for easy escape. Plus a bell." He said. We all just looked at him wide-eyed. The man just shrugged causing me to giggle and I thanked him.

"Such strange trinkets you Midgardians care about," Mr. Loki said. Everyone just gave him a look.

I think they were all still a little bit upset with him. He just smirked and snapped his fingers causing a present to appear in my lap.

"Will you teach me that?" I asked. He only chuckled and responded with, "In time."

"Come on munchkin lets open the kitty cat's present," Papa said. I tore off the wrapping paper and it was a box.

It was a locked box. It was made of this pretty red wood and had brass decoration all around it. It also had strange symbols on the top that I couldn't read. I then looked at the lock and then at Mr. Loki.

"For now just use the key," he said.

"But I don't have a-" I tried to say but instantly a key on a chain materialized onto me. Grinning I took it off my neck and unlocked the box.

When I did I felt like a little jolt of electricity went through me and I knew why.

"Is this…" I muttered looking at him. He nodded and looked…gently at me.

I gingerly took the old book out of the box. I could feel the magic just dripping from it. The book was made of a black leather and had the same symbols as the box did. The pages were thick like parchment and had turned yellow with age but the writing looked brand new.

"What is it sweetie?" Miss Pepper asked.

"It's a spell book." I replied, looking at some of the pages.

"Your spell book," Mr. Loki corrected. "Technically I received mine at my 60th year but since Midgardian and Asgardian ages are different I thought it best that you receive it now."

"Thank you, Shakespeare," Papa said, but I knew he meant it. Magic meant a lot to the both of us now. I gently put the book back in the box and locked it tight.

"Oh! How about my present?" Miss Pepper said. She then started pushing her present to me. It was kind of funny because she was in one of her pant suits and was pushing…a trunk.

"Is this THE trunk?!" I asked in excitement. She laughed and nodded. I ran over to her and she helped me open it.

Inside this old green trunk were costumes. Dresses and shirts and pants and skirts of all kinds so that we could play dress up. There were gloves and shoes and scarves and so many hats as well! There was even a compartment for all the costume jewelry she had! I even found a feather boa!

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Miss Pepper!" I said, kissing her cheek before running over to Papa.

Papa was just smiling at me with the biggest grin. I turned and saw Miss Pepper with the same expression, in fact everyone had it.

"What?" I asked. What was so weird about me kissing Miss Pepper's cheek? Did I do it wrong?

Papa just laughed and put me back on his lap.

"You are just the best munchkin." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek too.

There weren't any more presents, but Papa was tapping his chin.

"Strange…there aren't any more presents…but there is one more surprise. My surprise." Papa said looking excited and nervous all at the same time.

I smiled and he smiled back before whistling.

Then I heard barking. I looked at Papa wide-eyed. Everyone did.

"…Tony?" Pepper finally asked.

I turned to the hallway just as it appeared!

"Doggie!" I shouted, running over and hugging the _**robot**_ puppy.

He was almost to my waist in height, but he was still a puppy. He was mostly made of silver armor, kind of like the armor used for the Iron Man suits. He was very light though. All of his joints were glowing a soft blue and his digital eyes were blue as well. He even had a blue collar with a dog tag.

He yipped and barked, running around me in giant circles. I was laughing and my face hurt from smiling so hard. I picked him up, and hugged him tight against my chest.

"Your doggie now." Papa said with a smile.

I looked at him with happy tears in my eyes and he picked me and the puppy up into his arms.

"Of course you would make her a dog," Miss Tasha said teasingly.

"I love him." I said, kissing the robot puppy on the head. He yipped and then nuzzled into me and licked my cheek.

"He even has a tongue!" I said, laughing as I wiped off the artificial puppy drool off my face.

"He's exactly like other puppies. He needs to eat, to sleep, to be played with, taken out for bathroom breaks, and to be loved. He's going to grow right along with you munchkin." Papa explained. I hugged the puppy tighter.

"What are you going to name him Addy?" Miss Pepper asked with a smile.

I tried thinking of a name, a really good one. And then I thought of it.

"Moony," I said looking down at the puppy. He barked in agreement.

"What kind of name is that?" Mr. Clint asked just as Miss Tasha elbowed him.

"It's like Moon. But he is a puppy so he is Moony," I said.

"It is a wonderful name," Miss Pepper defended. I smiled down at my puppy.

"Welcome to the family Moony!"

"Happy Birthday, princess."

 **Ahhhhh! Longest chapter I have ever written in my whole life! Super proud of myself. I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Ghouls Night

**Hey guys! So sorry it has taken so long! Lots of things piled up but I am back again and hoping to chow down on my inspirations and get to writing.**

 **Don't forget to check out MEA PARUM STELLA! That's the sequel to My Little Girl.**

 **I actually went to my first con, METRO-CON last weekend and it was a blast! I meet Parle Productions, an awesome cosplay group on YouTube that you got to check out!**

 **And don't forget I still need some story title ideas for Civil War, Avengers 2, and her return to the Wizarding World. Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **Don't forget to do my POLL on my profile! I like seeing what people think about the Infinity Stones!**

 **Thanks again to AnarchicMuse for her wonderful editing that makes this story not as much of a grammatical disaster! You Rule!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or the Marvel franchise, I only claim ownership of Adrian and Moony the robo-pup.**

[Tony}

"Tony you have to tell her"

"I don't see why, Pep."

"Don't see why? It's only a few days away Tony, Adrian has a right to know-"

"I'm not saying she doesn't have the right, but Pepper this is the most she has been excited since her birthday!"

"That is not the point Tony. She de-"

"Papa!" Adrian called from the living room, stopping the latest argument between Pepper and me.

"What is it munchkin?" I asked, leaving the kitchen only to stop and smile.

There was Addy with her robo-pup Moony, all covered in decorative spider webs.

"We're kind of stuck." She said sheepishly. I laughed and walked over to start unravelling the two. It took a while but I got it done, Moony licked my face in thanks before running off no doubt to find his favorite playmate, DUMMY.

"I think you have plenty of decorations kiddo," I teased, ruffling her bright red hair.

"I know!" she responded, eyes glowing bright. "I'm just too excited, Papa! My first Halloween and it gets to be with you," she said, reaching up and hugging me.

I couldn't help the frown that came on my face for a second. Pepper and I had been arguing about Halloween for the past week. Pepper is right, I should tell her about the holiday. I just want Addy to enjoy these kinds of things without them being…tainted.

She had all that crap to deal with thanks to the Dursley's and I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I want to fix all they did. Give her the childhood she deserves. Enjoy Halloween for once before finding out all that Halloween really is to her.

I will tell her. Just not now.

"And that statement means the world to me munchkin," I told her, picking her up and putting her on my hip.

Pepper walked into the living room and I could tell she was still tense from the argument.

"Miss Pepper are you sure you can't come trick or treating with us?" Addy asked.

Instantly Pepper softened, I did a little happy dance in my head. Good timing Addy.

"I wish I could sweetheart. But I have a board meeting and dinner that couldn't be rescheduled," she explained regretfully.

"It's okay. I understand. Papa and I will save you candy though, just in case. Do you think we will get a lot of candy Papa?" Adrian asked, turning her attention to me. She was practically bouncing in my arms.

"With our costumes? And my pre-planned route? They'll be throwing candy at us."

She gave me that cute smile of hers that wrinkles her eyes and nose.

Oh right!

"Speaking of costumes! We've got to get your hair ready." As I was reaching for a small box sitting on the coffee table, Pepper stepped forward and snatched it up.

"Tony. Are you one hundred percent certain that this will wash out of Adrian's hair?" she asked, eyeing the box of black hair dye speculatively.  
Addy was giggling in my arms.

"Of course, Pep. What do you take me for a lunatic?" I plucked the box from her hands and took a step back.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked.

I took a long moment to thin, then shook my head. "Probably not."

I started heading up the stair with Addy, but not before calling out "And if it doesn't wash out I'll get Reindeer Games to magic it back."

I then started running up the stairs to the tune of Pepper shouting and Addy laughing.

[Adrian]

Papa and I were in the bathroom for what felt like forever before he deemed my hair perfect.

"Come on Princess, get on the step stool and see" he said. Papa had covered my eyes and he was trying to lead me to the bathroom mirror. I was still too short for it though, hence the stool.

"Ready?" Papa asked as I steadied myself. He sounded excited so I know it must be good.

"Ready Papa!" I announced with a smile. He took his hands away and I gasped in delight with that I saw. "I love it!" I exclaimed before hugging Papa.

He had dyed my red hair black so it looked like Mr. Loki's! It looked kind of odd on me, but it was nice. And not permanent which I relayed to Papa.

"Good thing too munchkin. I'd miss your pretty red locks to much," he remarked, kissing my cheek. "Go show Pepper." He said. I laughed and ran down the stairs to find her.

She was sitting in the kitchen, looking at a file. She looked sad. She was slumped over the counter and she didn't even look like she was reading it. Just staring.

I stepped into the doorway with a grin on my face.

"Miss Pepper, look!"

When she turned she jumped but began laughing.

"It looks amazing Addy! Getting into the spooky spirit already," she teased. She closed the file and picked me up in her arms. I looked down and saw it had a star sticker on it.

"Why are you looking at my folder Miss Pepper?" I asked. She looked like a deer in the headlights…I learned that expression from Papa. She started walking away from the file.

"Why do you think the folder is about you Addy?" she asked.

"Because of the sticker. The star one on the side. Papa put all my records in that folder and let me choose the sticker to put on it." I explained.

She smiled softly but still looked reluctant to tell me.

"I was…just looking at your test scores. We need to start thinking about options for your education." She said before putting the file in her briefcase. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Miss Pepper. No offense but you're terrible at lying to kids."

She was saved from having to respond when Papa swooped into the kitchen and swung me onto his back. "Hey munchkin!"

"Papa!" I shrieked with laughter.

"We got to get some munchies in you!" he declared, going to the fridge. A snack would be nice.

"Peanut butter and bananas?" Papa queried as he looked through the contents of the fridge.

"Oh yes!" I agreed, and just like that, the file was out of my mind.

The next day was the day before Halloween and I was sitting alone in the living room, Miss Pepper and Papa were out getting last minute things for today.

"Moony" I called. I heard a yip before Moony came crashing down the stairs. He sat down in front of me, wagging his tail.

I smiled as his glowing blue eyes blinked up at me. "Moony, I want you to go to Papa's file cabinet and find the folder with the star on it. Bring it to me."

He barked and ran off.

"Miss Stark, I do not think your father would approve of this," JARVIS stated.

"The file is about me, JARVIS. It holds stuff I'm obligated to see anyway. Plus Papa never said that I couldn't look at it," I explained.

He fell silent and I smiled at my small victory.

Moony came back with the file in his mouth and thankfully his synthetic drool function was off for the moment.

"Thanks buddy!" I said, scratching his ear for a second. I opened the file and immediately saw the pictures the hospital took of me back in England.

Big bruises looked back at me and I quickly set those aside to look further in the file.

Medical…Medical…Birth Certificate, where did they get that? Test scores…Prescription receipts…crime scene report?

I slowly took the piece of paper out and stared at it. It was yellow and faded and a lot of it was blacked out including anything to do with names.

 _Officers came to house at 11:34 pm to find a gaping hole in the house's roof. When entering house, responding officer found young man dead in living room. Further investigation found a young woman in the nursery, also dead. Nursery was the source of the gaping hole. Baby is missing. Believed one year old baby girl to still be alive._

Wait…One year old…this is in my file.

Is this the crime scene report for my parents? It has to be, it's in my file!

I looked at the officer's signature and next to it the date made my blood run cold.

October 31, 1981.

Halloween. They died on Halloween.

I've been so excited about Halloween and getting to celebrate it…but they died. Am I still supposed to be excited? Should I be heartbroken? What am I supposed to feel?

Tears began to well up. I was so confused and questions were just flying through my head. Shouldn't I be sadder? Why aren't I sadder for them?

As I got more upset I could feel my magic swirl around me and the wind whipped through my hair. I don't deserve Halloween! I don't deserve to leave the house!

"Miss Stark. Miss Stark your levels of distress are quite alarming. I've notified your father but you need to calm down" JARVIS said. I ignored him.

Oh God…what kind of a daughter am I?

[Tony]

Man tomorrow was going to be great! Got my suit picked up and me and Pepper just were about to go in the house and show Addy.

We were outside of the house when JARVIS called us.

"Mr. Stark. Miss Stark is in high levels of distress and her magic is becoming unstable"

I jumped out of the car and ran inside to get her. Just as I opened the door, the wind hit me but I continued on. I had to get to Adrian.

I found her in the living room. All the flowers in the vases were wilted and dead. The wind was swirling around Addy and papers were flying everywhere.

"Addy," I called, trying to stay calm. I had to get to her.

But I had to take it slow. Even if my heart was racing as much as hers probably was.

Pepper was still by the door, the wind too strong for her. When I got to the couch Moony was crouched under the coffee table ready for anything. Good dog.

One of the papers hit me in the face and I saw it was one of Addy's medical files. Damn. She must have found the report.

"Sweetie. It's Papa. You need to calm down," I said, inching closer to her. It was like she couldn't hear me.

Screw being slow. I grabbed her, knocking the rest of the file away and puller her to me. She fought against me but when she realized who it was she started to calm down.

In minutes the wind was gone and I was rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry we…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Addy. Pepper wanted to, but I just wanted you to enjoy the holiday once without knowing. I'm so sorry sweetie." I said, stroking her head.

"I'm bad Papa" she cried. What?

"I'm a horrible rotten girl just like they said." She sobbed. I held her tighter to me.

"Addy…Come on Addy what's wrong? You aren't bad. You are the most perfect little girl in the world. Talk to me sweetie." I comforted.

Pepper walked over and sat next to me. She slowly began rubbing Addy's back but that just made her shake harder. Pepper wouldn't let up though.

"Deep breaths sweetie," she said.

After another fifteen minutes Addy calmed down to sniffles.

"Talk it out Addy. What's going on in your mind?" I asked.

She sniffed and looked at us.

"They died on Halloween. And I'm sad, I am! But…I'm the happiest I have been since I could remember. And I want…I still want to go trick or treating with you tomorrow. Does that make me a bad daughter?" she asked.

I squeezed her as I tried to process my thoughts.

"Addy look at me." I told her. She did and those big green puppy dog eyes looked so…broken.

"You are not bad. You've had a rough time with families. You are also still dealing with the truth about your parents and you were a baby when they died. Your birth parents will always hold a place in your heart, but they wouldn't want you to drown in your grief. I think they'd be okay with tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and wiped a couple of stray tears away.

"Really" Pepper and I said at the same time.

Now to just convince her to leave the house tomorrow.

[Adrian]

"Come on Addy! I want to get a picture of you and your dad before I go!" Miss Pepper called from the living room. I was hiding in the hallway.

I was going outside, going trick or treating for the first time in my whole life. But my birth parents were still hanging over my head.

"Come on, my little ghoul!" Papa said. With a soft smile I stepped out of the hallway.

"You look amazing sweetie!" Miss Pepper said. I smiled and rocked on my heels.

My newly dyed black hair was tied in braided pigtails. I was wearing a long sleeved black dress with a white collar. To complete the look I had on black tights and black Mary Jane shoes.

I was Wednesday Addams.

And Papa was Gomez! Papa styled his hair back and trimmed in mustache to look sort of like Gomez's. He had on the black and white striped suit and everything! Plus the bowtie!

After Miss Pepper took her picture, Papa handed me a purple plastic pumpkin head for candy.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile. Hesitantly I nodded.

Papa drove us to the nearest neighborhood and parked at a meter. We stayed in the car for a second and I just looked out the window at all the other people in costumes getting candy.

"Munchkin." Papa said. I looked to him worried. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Just try one house. If you don't like it, we can go straight home and eat my hidden stash of candy and watch movies ok?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I can do that." He smiled and helped me out of the car. I had grown a bit so now I was almost at Papa's waist at seven. I call that an accomplishment.

He went to walk forward but I stopped him.

"Hold my hand?"

Papa didn't even hesitate before taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

He led me to the first house. It was cozy looking with a few decorations and the porch lights were on.

"Go on sweetie" Papa urged. I was scared and nervous though.

"Let's go make some memories." Papa said, leading me to the house.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. An elderly women stepped out and looked down at me.

"Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest thing I ever seen! You are the most adorable Wednesday! And you got your Daddy to match you" she gushed.

A big smile came on my face.

"Trick or treat!"

[Papa]

At the end of night Pepper and I were in the kitchen having a night cap, laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen her Pep, Addy was in her prime! By the fourth house she was running ahead of me." I told her with a laugh.

I glanced in the living room to see Addy asleep on the couch, hair unbraided, and Moony asleep in her lap. Or, I guess he was recharging. A mountain of candy was on the table in front of her.

"She must have had so much fun!" Pepper giggled.

"Oh yeah she did. There was this thing she did, trying to imitate Wednesday. She'd just put this big frown on her face and have this dead-panned tone and say 'trick or treat'" I said, imitating my daughter.

Pepper snorted, she was laughing so hard. Then she just smiled at me.

"What? Is there eyeliner still on my face?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You are an amazing father Tony Stark" she said.

I couldn't help but smile and then looked at Adrian.

"I got an amazing daughter to be one too."

 **There we go! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review if you can!**


	4. Discovered by Snape

**Well back again I am! Sorry for the wait! I know its been 2 years. And I can't even fathom its been that long but I am going to be a lot better.**

 **Don't forget to check out Mea Parum Stella! The sequel to My Little Girl. In a few chapters, it'll be over! AHHH!**

 **Also don't forget my Infinity Stones poll on my bio. Especially after the heartbreak that was Infinity Wars!**

 **This chapter is currently unbetad.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Marvel or Harry Potter franchises.**

{TWO WEEKS AFTER ADRIAN'S ADOPTION}

[SNAPE]

I had just finished another grueling day of testing my patience with the students when I entered my office to see my owl with the daily muggle news from back home.

I still liked to keep in check and monitor what was going on outside of the magical world. I had a very healthy respect for what the muggles were capable of at this point in history.

I scanned through the paper briefly before a headline caught my eye and my guard.

 _Dursley's Refused Bond After Scene in Courtroom_

 _Today was a scene of chaos in the courtroom as the bond hearing for Vernon and Petunia Dursley was given. When the charges were listed out to the defendants, Vernon Dursley quickly flew into a rage, shouting obscenities at the workers and the judge. He had to be removed from the courtroom._

 _Because of this, both were refused bond and were swiftly taken back to prison, where they will remain until their trial._

 _This comes after a shocking article was posted on all major news sites by an anonymous poster. In the article, it detailed their extended and horrendous abuse of their six year old nephew, Harry Potter._

 _The couple had been arrested, trying to leave the country no less, when the article was posted. Their son, Dudley, currently remains with Social Services. Petunia and Vernon will be tried separately in about 2 months time._

 _Social Services has no comment on the location of the nephew in question. Representative, Kingsley Shacklebolt only had this to say, "Harry has already been placed in a home that will properly take care of him. I urge the public at this time to leave him alone."_

This didn't make sense. It couldn't make sense. All the names were the same except for calling the Potter spawn, Harry. But it couldn't make sense.

Albus never told me where he ended up putting the Potter girl, but he assured the staff she would live luxuriously and want for nothing. No doubt becoming as spoilt as her father.

And Kingsley. What in the hell was he doing, pretending to be a muggle social service worker?

Well why ask myself the questions when I can go directly to the source.

[KINGLSEY]

It was almost midnight when I had gotten the floo call from Severus.

He immediately demanded entry and was just pacing my living room, a newspaper clutched tightly in his hand.

"What can I do for you Severus?" I asked again.

"You can start by explaining this!" he said, throwing the paper at me. I collected the pages and when I saw the headline I immediately knew what this was about.

"Oh" However was all I could say.

"Oh? Oh? What is the meaning of this Shacklebolt. I distinctly remember the Potter spawn being a girl. And these accusations of abuse?" Severus questioned. He was angry. And fearful.

"More than accusations I am afraid my friend. Adrian Potter led a hard and abused life by her family. Simply because they were afraid of her magic." I explained.

"Petunia hated magic yes, but she wouldn't go that far." He tried to reason. More to himself than me it seemed.

"She would Severus. Adrian had many old and painful injuries when she was brought to a hospital by her new guardian." I said.

"New guardian? You should have informed Albus of this. How did you even discover this?" he asked.

"I did not inform Albus because I believe he is not to be trusted. And I found out from an insider of mine in the hospital. A squib named Dr. Alice Crawford. She did the psychological evaluation of Adrian and called me." I further explained, pouring myself a drink.

"Severus. The things Albus has said over the years whenever anyone asked about Adrian. All about his "greater good." I have learned some things that I don't dare tell anyone else about Albus Dumbledore. If he ever found out I knew, I am sure he would kill me himself." I said.

Severus gave me a look, but it grew resigned.

"I of all people know what Albus is capable of" he said finally. He sat down heavily in the chair next to me.

"I had all these assumptions being forced in my head. Plans to treat Adrian Potter exactly like her father treated me." He remarked guiltily.

"If I have it my way, Adrian Potter will never set foot in the halls of Hogwarts. It is too dangerous for her." I said. He only nodded.

"I want to help." He said after a few moments.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I want to help keep Adrian's whereabouts unknown. From Albus. From everyone. I can only assume that is why the papers are saying it was a boy." He explained. Now I was the one who nodded.

"I would greatly appreciate the help." I said.

"For if what my intelligence says is true, Adrian Potter will surely die if brought back to the Wizarding World."

And that was how Severus Snape came onto my side of the equation.

Ta Da!


End file.
